


tony gets a lesson in vines

by HopePotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AC/DC References, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, Banter, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Led Zeppelin References, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pride and Prejudice References, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: Peter stared at her. His eyes were red rimmed and his hair was matted with sweat."It's Tony, MJ.""Okay...what about Tony?""He doesn't know what vine is!""That's it," Tony exclaimed as his fingers rubbed his temples, "I need a beer. Actually scratch that, vodka.""But Mr Stark you've been sober for over 2 years!"That was Peter."Yes Peter that is correct, you kept me sober and now, you will be the cause of my collapse."ORPeter finds some shocking news about Tony and spends a weekend at Stark Tower trying to fix it. MJ is there for the show.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	tony gets a lesson in vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOceanIsMyInkwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanIsMyInkwell/gifts).



> Here's a crack fic because i know you readers love vine and humor so here ya go this is MJ and Peter teaching Tony about Vines (mostly Peter MJ just tags along). If you like it let me know what you think because my motivation to write is mainly run off of the validation i earn from comments. Without further a due, enjoy!
> 
> To TheOceanIsMyInkwell:  
> I know this is not my best fic, in fact it is quite a mess, but it reminded me of your chaotic marvel fic energy so I decided to gift it to you! I hope you like it and now that I write this I am realizing I should have made a dog reference. Alas, it is too late for that. Keep reading!
> 
> ~Hope ❤✌

When Michelle came home from her biweekly therapy appointment, she expected to go to her room, grab the nearest book she could find, and practice her unhealthy skill of escapism through reading. What she didn't expect to find, was Peter. There she found him, laying face down on her twin sized mattress, looking _dead_.

"Dude, I just wanted to read. Did you get an A instead of an A+ on something or do you have an actual problem?"

Peter stared at her. His eyes were red rimmed and his hair was matted with sweat.

"It's Tony, MJ."

"Okay...what about Tony?"

"He doesn't know what _vine_ is!" 

MJ gaped at him, then threw the nearest book, which just so happened to be _Pride and Prejudice_ at Peter's head.

"Ow, that hurt," whined Peter, who was very much _not_ hurt.

"The only pain you got from that was the pain of being uneducated on historical issues."

Peter was distracted, too busy pondering over vine references.

"Look at all those chickens," was the one he settled on.

"And they were roommates."

"Oh my god they were roommates!"

The two of them made eye contact and Peter burst out laughing while MJ smirked.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

"And that is what exactly?"

Peter's eyes widened comically as he started speaking.

"Okay, so we go over to the tower and…"

* * *

Peter had spent the weekend at Stark Tower. MJ had come over a couple of days ago to set up what Peter had called _Operation Educate The Millennial_ (short for ETM) much to Michelle's dismay because _"he's a boomer Peter!"_ to which he replied that yes but then it wouldn't spell ETM which was _perfect because this is an emergency!_

Anyways, Tony had done an irritatingly good job at avoiding their plan until one fateful sunday morning.

"Friday dear? Could you be a darling and call Rhodey for me?"

On cue, "and they were roommates; omg they were roommates" played through the speaker system. On repeat. In fact, Peter had managed to get it on video as he was sitting down, eating breakfast.

Tony froze, unsure how to proceed, before turning around and throwing some coffee beans at Peter because of course Tony can't drink instant coffee like a normal sleep deprived person.

Lucky for him, Peter had chosen to eat none other than a popular french pastry that morning.

"AH- I could've dropped my croissant!"

"Wait a second, why does that sound familia-"

" _Playing: I Could've Dropped My Croissant"_

Mr Starks mouth dropped as he looked at Peter in disbelief. The vine playing in the background just added to the serotonin Peter was getting this morning.

"Friday darling can you please shut that off?"

" _Sorry boss but my settings have been changed and I have been told that I must Do it for the Vine."_

At this point, the elevator door opened and Wanda walked out, smiling smug. 

"So, I've come to watch the show? Did you make popcorn?"

Peter grinned back.

"No we do not have popcorn right now, can I offer you some tortillas?"

"Hurricane Katrina? More Like Hurricane Tortilla," Wanda quoted the vine without skipping a beat.

" _Playing: Hurricane Katrina? More Like Hurricane Tortilla_."

Once again, the iconic vine had transcended from the glorious high quality speakers as Tony grabbed his coffee and stormed out of the room.

Peter typed something on his phone and a couple seconds later, "why are you running, why are you running," could be heard in the hallway outside.

"Make it stop! For God's sake Peter are you trying to kill me?"

Tony had now changed methods and had decided to tackle the problem head on, coding furiously on his stark pad.

After a couple of seconds, the 'noise' has changed into Back in Black by AC/DC.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Hey I love Led Zeppelin!"

Tony shuddered like he had just come down from a fever.

"What on earth just came out of your mouth right now? I'm hallucinating right I mean I always knew it would happen but I am aren't I?"

Peter looked genuinely puzzled.

Tony's mouth dropped.

"Lift your chin up soldier, keep fighting it's okay." MJ piped up while watching the scene unfold from the couch.

Wanda grinned, her accent richly showing as she spoke.

"Stark, you really have a flare for the dramatics, have you considered acting in theater?" 

The two girls first bumped and continued eating the popcorn that seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"That's it," Tony exclaimed as his fingers rubbed his temples, "I need a beer. Actually scratch that, vodka."

"But Mr Stark you've been sober for over 2 years!"

That was Peter.

"Yes Peter that is correct, you kept me sober and now, you will be the cause of my collapse."

"Well what do we have here darling, a man about to lose his mind? Normally, I wouldn't allow this because you're always there, but go to your lab and I'll get you some coffee."

A new voice. No one could speak with so much power other than one glorious Pepper Potts.

"Pep, he thought AC/DC was Led Zeppelin! I- he- I," he waved his hands around in distress as Pepper lead him out of the room, winking at the trio.

MJ smirked at Peter and Wanda laughed. 

To Michelle, it felt like victory. She looked up at the sky and hoped that it would stay. 

_Is this what happiness feels like?_

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, the fic that i procrastinated for like 3 months! Leave a kudos, look at my other marvel fics if your'e interested and drink water or eat something if you see this! You deserve it!
> 
> ~Hope 👍☕


End file.
